The Bite of the Slytherin Serpent
by Alexandra-Black
Summary: A nothing out of the ordinary exchange student comes to Hogwarts. But she has a mission. What will happen, when she can’t go through with her assignment… when she falls for her target? But can she really trust the master of deceit? RATED T FOR NOW... R
1. My name is Madeleine Autumn

Hey again my readers! So this fic was originally meant for Quizilla, but I seriously can't be bothered to put it up there (since I kinda lost my password :P)

Anyway, so here's a new Harry Potter fic (yea, promise to try update the old one soon, im in the middle of a writer's block with that one) Hope ya guys like this!!!

**_So this is the re-do of the original introduction… hopefully I have scraped out at least a few of the faults I did. But I got to say to those who are planning on giving me flames on her being a perfect lil Mary-Sue… plz don't… I think I reached my quota for this chapter. She will have flaws! I can promise you that!_**

_Dedicated to my faithful reader nenokas... who got me to finally finish the introduction (hopefully I'll get enough inspiration to keep writing this fic)_

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

_(music: Greenday - American Idiot... gotta love this song!) _

My name is Madeleine Autumn.

I'm just your average 16-year-old American teen-girl. Nothing out of the ordinary.

_Except maybe the fact that I'm also a witch…_

But that's not that unusual. I mean, there's more witches and wizards on this plane alone than any muggle would ever believe. _Sucks to be human I guess…_

I put my headphones back on top of my ears as the banging lyrics of _Greenday _burst through to my eardrums. _They were actually pretty good for non-magic folks…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see an elderly couple staring at me like I were something disgusting that got stuck on the sole of their expensive shoe. _Fucking British tea-drinking snobs…_

I really couldn't see what the problem was. I looked completely normal, even to a muggle. I had a slender, defined figure… curvy in the right places… faintly defined muscle under my fair, average-teen-toned skin. My face was adequate I guess… _I really never understood why all the other girls envied me for it_… Full, faintly pouty, naturally pinkish lips. _Not exactly pink really... just the kind of color like you'd just been kissed_. An average shape face. A slim, delicate nose. Dark, ever so slightly arched eyebrows. Black, flowing, naturally wavy hair, reaching my mid-back. And, as my co-workers called them, _eyes of liquid mist_… _like a pensive_ they say… _something_ _in between liquid and gas_… whatever that means. To be truthful, I don't see anything special in my eyes… they are just… silvery I guess…

My style just seemed to scream "I'm a bitch and I know it… deal with it!"

Dark slightly gothic clothes, drastic eye make-up, an excessive amount of jewelry and my black leather motorcycle jacket. Not exactly the look of a goody-two-shoes, I'm-a-saint, daddy's-girl, yada yada yada… the list goes on and on kinda of girl.

The kind of look that screams "I'm an unfeeling, bitchy, emotionless Ice-Queen… but inside I'm a _broken _and _vulnerable _soul…"

_Whatever…like I **had** a soul in the first place_...

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Well… maybe not _completely_ ordinary.

See I'm a spy. An auror as a matter of fact. Well… I have a permit…

I'm a teenage-agent for the CMA (Central Magical Agency… the wizarding equivalent to the CIA) in New York. With an auror's permit, license to kill, immunity in more than 30 countries, extreme weapons, dueling and military training… I'm the deadliest 16-year-old on the face of this earth. This actually isn't that big of an achievement… Considering I'm not even a full auror, I have to have supervisor since they let me out of school for this mission, I'm at the bottom of the food-chain… _I'm nothing_…

Everyone said I've been born to do this. _Yea right_.

But I had my advantages… I have advanced senses, photographic memory, very slight precog skills, the talent to go undetected _anywhere_… whether it is in a mass of people or in a deserted heavily-secured enemy fortress… and a 6th sense. The kind of sense that made me the top student in interrogations and espionage. The knack to tell immediately in between lies and the truth. To be able to monitor someone's heart-rate, body temperature and breathing pace from a distance… to see if they are lying.

_Madeleine Autumn… American teenage auror… human lie-detector…_

But that's not really that special… compared to the other people at the Auror Training Center, I'm a _nobody_. I seriously don't get why they say I'm so special. There's apparently only **one** major flaw in me. They say that I've got something called BPD… Borderline Personality Disorder… meaning that I have a poor self-image, mood instability, prone to self-injury and all that crap. I know I'm not perfect, but Borderline Disorder…? That's a bit extreme.

I look around myself, at the normal people around me. Talking about insignificant subjects like today's weather and the score on the last baseball game. Then I think of me… and the encrypted message in the hard-drive of my laptop with operation description, assignment plans and contact protocols… and the mission I was going on.

Infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and bring down a new Death Eater… _dead_ or _alive_.

My cover: as an exchange student from NYMU (New York Magical University). The reason for the exchange was that I had inherited a flat in London, more specifically Diagon Alley. Only the Headmaster of the school, Professor Albus Dumbledore knew about my assignment.

But first of all, before the fun of the chase could begin, I had to find the unknown newbie.

I sighed deeply and tried to relax into the uncomfortable airplane chair. I just had a feeling that I wouldn't have much relaxation time once I got to Hogwarts. I struggled to shrug off the foreboding feeling, with no success.

_And for once… when I needed it the most… why in the hell didn't my precog roar into my ear, and fuck-up my senses…? _

_Telling me I'm screwed._

* * *

Holy crap this is long... and since had to re-do it, it's even longer than it originally was (blame the flamers!) LOL

So hopefully I'll get a long review as well... hint hint

Anyway, tell me what ya guys think on the beginning (input on Madeleine would be very much appretiated!)

CHEERS,

Alex Black


	2. Harsh Conditions

Hey again! So, here's the update... hopefully this will get better reviews than the last one... lol

So anyway... this is a pretty long chapter, so please be patient...

Hope ya guys like it ;) _Chapter dedicated to ADM..._

* * *

(Music : Radiohead – Creep… just in the background)

I sighed as I finally sat down onto one of the cozy seats inside an empty compartment on the _Hogwarts Express_. The compartment smelled ever so vaguely like someone had spilled some pumpkin juice on the seats… so vaguely that I was sure no one else smelled it. I sat next to the window, so I could look out. I could hear everything happening outside, as if it were all inside the compartment… every voice so clear and loud… every sound… so _harsh_... _loud_... _bright_... _strong_...I hated it…

Damn heightened senses…

_In New York, I had learnt to block out all that loud chatter of the crowd and honking of taxis… to block out the strong aromas of Chinese take-out, drunks and putrid sewers… I had become immune to the sounds and smells of the city…so why can't I just block this small chatter, sounds of luggage carts and smell of the sweets people left behind…?_

_Just nerves I guess…_

I turned to look out the window at the still packed platform… at the families giving their farewells to their children before they left for yet another year at school. As I looked at them, I began to wish Candace were here to bid me good luck… anything.

Candace is my guardian and god-mother, a muggle... the reason I even know how to use a laptop or how to use a washing machine… but she still knew about our side of the world. My father, her good friend from a while back, told her everything there was to know about wizards and witches… just in case something happened to him, and she'd have to look after me…

He died the year I turned eleven.

Memories flashed within me. I tried to push them back… I could remember everything in exact detail… the voices telling me he was gone… smells, sounds, feelings and images around me… rushing through me in less than a second... But the emotions left behind remained…

Candace became my mother, as my father had requested in his will. I moved in with her for the summer, before I left to school in a girls-only magic boarding school just outside of Boston. She helped me deal with it… She's my best friend. I'm alright with what happened… though people say I must've been traumatized by my father's death; I say it's a load of bullshit… I'm alright.

One of the mother's on the platform, a short, chubby cheerful-looking woman with flaming ginger hair and a warm smile, turned to look at me… I turned away and pulled the hood of my dark grey hoodie over my head even more. I remembered so many times I had done that before… in school when someone finally noticed that I existed.

I looked at my clothing. I was wearing a very neutral dark-grey hoodie, a pair of plain worn jeans and white trainers. Nothing eye-catching… I had to stay below the radar…

_God… how much has my life changed…_

_One second, I was just your average witch, studying through her OWLs… the next; I was studying undercover agent material…_

It had all happened too quickly. I could remember it _too_ clearly…

One of my teachers had come up to me, just after my last exam, and asked me to follow him. I was lead to a room with many important-and-influential-looking wizards and witches. I can still remember in accurate detail what they looked like. They told me that they had reviewed my files, and gone through my examination results… and that I was a perfect candidate.

They needed an undercover agent, to pose as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England… to uncover an unknown Death Eater from within.

I didn't understand. I didn't want to understand.

But it was all true… I was being shipped off to an Auror Training facility, so I could be trained for the undercover mission. I can still remember every second of every day at that center… all the injuries I got… all the unhealed scars…

They told me, that if I got through the fast-paced training… completed the mission… and did well in my final NEWTs examinations… they would hire me on the spot.

_How could I have said no…?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked back at the family outside my window. A family of redheads, waving good-bye to the two youngest children… a boy and a girl. Standing beside them, two grim-faced, bearded men wearing dark muggle suits… I assume they were Aurors… there to protect the family and the two other kids with them… a dark-haired boy and a bushy-brunette girl.

I tear my eyes away from the scene. I envied them so much... They could be with their family… They could say goodbye to them…

The train began to move. They were leaving the station. The train whistled. I covered my ears… it was worse than the sound of nails of a black-board… or the screeching of newly uprooted Mandrakes…suddenly it stopped.

My thoughts go back to the family on the platform, as my ears adjusted to the sounds of the train.

Yet _another_ flaw in me, that no one else seemed to notice. I envied others so much for what they had, that I didn't… I tried to push it away, but it always seemed to find its way back to me. The little green monster on my shoulder… whispering in my ear…

(Music change: Hilary Duff – Dangerous to Know… I hate Duff, but this song is ok…)

"You're in my seat"

I snapped back to reality. I quickly looked out the window. The scenery had completely changed… they were most likely hours away from London already.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice from under my hood… and I swear… I thought I'd died. _Cause nothing like him could exists outside the realms of Heaven or Hell…_

He had silky silver hair that fell over his dark, arrogant icy blue eyes casually, in an effortlessly sexy way. Skin of the finest marble… so pale and cold. Not unhealthy pale… just pale. He had a strong build and a laid-back, yet austere attitude as he leaned against the door-frame. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, revealing a six-pack and a dark grey button-down loose shirt over it, covering his slender-yet-muscular arms. I could practically _feel _his eyes drooling over my figure as he checked me out with a malicious grin on his thin pale lips.

"Well, well, well… who do we have here? A fresh-man?" he mocked still scanning me with his greedy eyes. I subconsciously analyzed his moves… as I'd learnt to do automatically at the Training Center_... So he's the"I'm-a-sex-god-with-unresistable-charm-and-unbeliavable-good-looks" type, as well as the owner of the world… nice try, but you picked the wrong girl, cockroach!_

"I didn't know they had assigned seating on this train… my mistake" I spoke softly, but making no movement towards the door.

"Well…" he started as he walked over to me, with a very subtle strut, and sat down next to me… _very_ close to me. I felt uncomfortable. I had almost always had a thing with people invading my personal-space… and he was pushing past all the barriers.

"I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me…" he whispered to me, his voice husky as he looked me in the eye very deviously… making me so shiver faintly that he couldn't have noticed..

I could feel his body heating up. I easily smelt the subtle scent of expensive cologne on his skin. I could hear his heart beat, only a fraction harder than normally it would've beat. The way he looked at me… straight in the eye… it made me feel like he had the upper-hand. His hand moved less than an inch, edging its way closer towards my thigh.

_Ok… that's it, Romeo-boy…_

I pulled out my wand from my pocket.

"**_Nine and a half inches. A mix of yew and ash, stained into a dark grey color with Therestal blood. Core of a Hungarian Horntail heartstring. Powerful. Not what I'd usually suggest for a first wand. Creates outstanding and very corporeal illusions. Excellent to do hexes, jinxes, curses and counter-curses… use it only in self-defense…" the wand-maker had told me, smiling impishly when I bought it so many years ago._**

_**I remember Candace being worried that I'd get myself hurt with such a powerful wand… that I wouldn't be able to control it, given my recent loss… but I never tried the wands limits…**_

_Let's put it to the test…_

I aimed it right to the hollow of his throat. He wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Now… those kinda suggestions. Ya leave 'em where they belong… inside your twisted lil mind…" I hissed, pressing the tip of my wand harder to his throat, as if to emphasize my point. I didn't know why I was doing this… I had to stay incognito… blend in… why was I picking a fight with this _player_ then?

He gave a barely audible chuckle, but nodded just enough for me to see.

"Good. Now back off..."

I could see his free hand edge towards his own pocket, and most likely his own wand.

"Don't think so. Hands where I can see 'em." I said, faintly nodding towards his hand so he knew exactly what I was talking about.

A crooked smile formed onto his pale lips, but he didn't move.

"I'll count t' three… y' know how that works don't y'?" I said, my accent thickening, as I shifted the tip of my wand to just under his left jaw-line. He continued looking at me with that frustratingly sexy gaze… _how could I make him stop?!_

"One" I counted, pressing the wand a bit harder where his neck joined his head.

And he still looked at me, with those dark eyes that looked like frozen lakes. I couldn't see a single emotion in them… his body was rigid, yet looked so relaxed… unmoving… leaving me blind-folded…

"Two"

There was a suspenseful pause.

"Any last requests?" I whispered in what I hoped was an intimidating voice.

"As I said…I got a few ideas…" he whispered with an even huskier voice, smoldering me to the core. _How could he get a reaction like this out of me…?_

"So where would y' want t' wake up? Torture chamber? The _morgue_?" I said mockingly as I cocked my eyebrow.

But inside, I was impressed… most guys would've dropped it by now. I could remember so many lines that guys had used on me out of school… each of their movements… whether it was a raised eyebrow or wicked grin… but they all backed off eventually.

But **he** still persisted.

"How about your bed?" he grinned.

I froze. I couldn't move. No guy had _ever_ gone this far with suggestions. I didn't know how to react. I had no retort. Nothing to make him back off…

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. I gasped in a breath of air. He crashed his mouth against mine in an excruciatingly possessive kiss. His taste was indescribable. His scent was overwhelming. His skin was like the finest cashmere. He pulled my body closer to his, as he skillfully parted my lips. A soft moan escaped my lips. My senses were on overkill. I was losing my mind in this kiss… I had to stop it. Finding my guts, I bit down hard on his lower lip… drawing blood. _A lot of it…_

He pulled slightly back and gave a guttural growl against my lips, which made my stomach do a somersault "I see how you like it…"

He pulled me back and kissed me again. The taste of his blood filled my mouth. _God it made me feel sick_. Even for most people, the tang of blood would make them nauseous… but for me, with my _pesky _finely tuned senses, the taste was much stronger… I tried to push him away, get away from the repulsive smell and taste of his blood, but he pulled me even closer. I could feel his body heating up. His heart rate started going up. I felt a groan vibrate through him. His breathing became ragged…

He grabbed my bottom lip in between his teeth, and softly bit it… drawing a small trickle of blood. The taste of my blood mixed with his. For a second, I felt like I was going to explode…

That's when I pulled and punched his jaw with my wand hand forcefully.

His head snapped to the side. I could actually hear his neck crack…

When he brought his face back to face me, his gaze made me want to kiss him again. To restrain myself, I got up and went to the other side of the compartment, still sitting next tot the window. He chuckled at my attempt to put distance between us, as he slowly wiped the blood from his lips with his thumb.

"You have a hell of a punch" he laughed softly and darkly… not reproachfully, but giving a compliment…

I stayed quiet. He sniggered to himself. He enjoyed the affect he had on me…

I still can't believe I let him do that to me. I used to have much more self-control. Since the death of my father, I had sworn to never let any other boy, guy or man into my heart… they were all the same… the reason I was the only virgin in my class… the reason why that was my first kiss…

We sat in silence throughout the rest of the journey. He seemed comfortable enough with it… calmly sitting there, with his arms behind his head…

When the trolley-lady came to ask if we wanted anything, he dismissed her without taking anything. Her perfume made me want to gag… so strong and reminded me of some putrid poison. Call me crazy, but I think he noticed my discomfort when she opened the door… I doubt he knew what made me react that way, but seeing my face he turned to her and told her we didn't want anything.

_Why would he care anyway…?_

(Music change: Linkin Park - Lying From You)

Before I knew what was happening, I was sitting on a small wooden stool in front of the whole school. Dumbledore had introduced me under my alias… _Marie Sark_… The students muttering was deafening… all of them wanting to know about me.

**_Who is she? Why did she transfer? Where did she come from?_**

_**I wonder which house she'll be in…**_

_**How come she gets all the attention? And how come he is looking at her like that? I'm just as pretty as she is…**_

_**I wonder if she's good in Arithmancy… made she could give me tutoring…**_

_**She looks dumb as a post. Come on! Girls with that kinda figure don't have brains!**_

I had trouble trying to stop my hands from covering my ears. My eyes started to water ever so slightly as the candles in the Hall burned brighter to keep out the darkness of the night.

_Please let this be over quick…_

Then a soft hat fell onto my head.

Everything went silent.

Then a voice spoke softly in m ear…

_**Hmm… a challenge I see…**_

**_Very bright, could get top scores in every subject… perfect candidate for Ravenclaw… but there is more… courage… loyalty… you'd be good for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too you know…? a real challenge you are…_**

_**Let's see what else there is inside this pretty little head of yours…**_

**_Dear me… you seem to have a dark-side to you little girl… very dark…_**

_**So where shall I put you?**_

I knew what I had to do.

I put my mind on the darkest of my thoughts. Brought out my dark side...

_It's not like I deserve to go to any other house anyway…_

_**Self-esteem problems? My my… you are a troubled young lady…**_

_**I should put you in Ravenclaw, just to prove your mind wrong… but you seem determined in going… so…**_

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

The uproar that ensued was mind-blowing. I thought my eardrums were going to burst. I listened to music far louder than any normal teen… but this was beyond that.

The second table from the right cheered and whooped as I walked over to the near end of the table. _From then on… everything was a loud and bright blur…_

Food was served. The smells were so strong. I could barely eat a bite. Everybody was talking so loud, that I couldn't hear myself think. The lights… they almost burned a hole in each of my bloody retina…

_I wanted to just leave. Go to my room and find solace in the darkness._

The other Slytherins led me to my room. Since I was a transfer student, and the rooms for my year group had already been set, I was given my own room. I loved it. Dark green, black and subtle silver trimmings. No windows for the painfully bright sunlight to hit me… just the soft burning of candles.

I fell on my bed, enjoying the darkness and silence… being alone…

_Little did I know… that once I fell into a deep sleep… my door opened… and a pair of grey-blue eyes watched me sleep…_

* * *

Soooo? Anywhere near decent? Please please please go easy on me this time... even though this probably sucks, i think flames aren't a necesity... so cut the bitching... for my sanitys sake... lol 

So what ya guys think of the Draco/Mad twist? hehhehehehhe...

Thanx for readin this, reviews will be appretiated (even if they turn out to be flames)

Cheers,

Alex


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay... I'm very sorry to say to all the loyal fans that I've gathered over the time, that this is the end of the line.**

**After re-reading these fics (in hope to get some inspiration to continue writing)... I knew this was the end of them. They're dead. I have no way to continue any of them. Again, I say I'm very sorry to those who have waited long and patiently for the updates (specially to the faithful readers of **_**Daughter of Darkness**_**, I am SO SORRY). Special thanx to my ever-loyal reviewers **_**darkflame1516**_** and **_**nenokas**_**, for being so great and supportive. Without you I would've stopped writing a long time ago. Thank you so much!**

**I will however continue writing. A new account; a new beginning.**

**To those who still want to read my fics, please send me a message and I will send you the name of my new account once I've put it up.**

**I'll try to keep the Sues from invading that one xD**

**So to all the great readers/reviewers of:**

_**Daughter of Darkness**_

_**The Bite of the Slytherin Serpent**_

_**The Third Slayer**_

_**Unexpected Alliance**_

_**Vampire Eyes**_

**I am truly grateful for your amazing reviews and support (or flames xD), because they have helped me in becoming a better writer.**

_** There is a chance (VERY SLIM) that I will re-write these fics in my new account eventually (especially **__**Daughter of Darkness**___

**Thank you again, I'm very sorry and hopefully I won't get a mod of angry readers trying to kill be because of this xD**

_**Alexandra-Black**_


End file.
